Mischief Inside
by Screamstriker
Summary: Since Sunstorm killed Sunstreaker, Starscream has been purging his tanks, singing and dancing.
1. Death of a Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own them

* * *

><p>Starscream spun around in mid-air, swooped down and stabbed Jazz's left arm before rising back up into the air, where Skywarp and Thundercracker were shooting at the Autobots. Although they were outnumbered, it seemed that this battle would be an Autobot victory. Arcee and Bumblebee were watching each others' backs as three vehicons closed in on them, Ironhide was blasting away at the Decepticon forces and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were...wait, where were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?<p>

Starscream mentally groaned. He opened the link to his trine to warn them of incoming danger.

:. Watch out for the twins, they're probably going to try Jet Judo.: he sent.

:. Yes Screamer.:

Just as he recieved Thundercracker's reply, one of the twins whizzed through the air and landed on Skywarp's back. Judging by the colour, it was Sunstreaker.

Two seconds later, the other twin landed on Thundercracker.

Starscream screamed in exasperation and began trying to blast the twins off his trinemates. He managed to clip Sunstreaker's left leg. Then Thundercracker finally managed to toss Sideswipe off his back and Skywarp warped out from underneath Sunstreaker, letting the twins fall to the ground.

This was good in one way, and bad in another. It was good because it left Thundercracker and Skywarp free to manouevre in the air. It was bad because it let the Corvettes gang up against Sunstorm.

Sunstorm roared in rage as the twins danced around him, tempting him to attack.

"Hey Sunny!" called Sideswipe.

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker screeched.

"I wans't talking to you! I was talking to that big afthead standing right in front of you!"

Sunstreaker smirked, and soon the twins were dancing around Sunstorm chanting, "Sunny! Sunny!"

Sunstorm lunged out at Sideswipe, who dodged him and kept singing. "Sunflower!" he added for good measure. It always infuriated Sunstreaker, so why shouldn't it work on Sunstorm?

It did the trick, unfortunately. Starscream watched as Sunstorm striked out at the twins. They engaged in fierce battle with their blades. The twins were tough opponents, sure, but SUnstorm was hte most powerful warrior the Decepticons had. Even in his furious, confused state, he was more than a match for the Corvettes. Sunstorm slashed Sideswipe's right arm, before spinning around to thrust his blade into Sunstreaker's chest.

"SIDESWIPE!" Sunstreaker screamed as he fell.

Starscream only had a moment to celebrate the loss of his least favourite twin (Order: Mudflap, Skids, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker) before he was forced to zoom off to a nearby canyon, the command of "Autobots Retreat!" echoing behind him.

_What happened?_ he wondered as he purged his tanks. _Why am I suddenly feeling so sick?_

Starscream cut off the bond between himself and his trine. He stood in the canyon purging his tanks for a few minutes before collapsing onto a rock. Upon feeling better(this took a few minutes), Starscream transformed and sped off towards the Nemesis.


	2. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe stood over Sunstreaker's corpse. Behind him, the other Autobots stood silent, being respectful and leaving the red bot alone for a while.<p>

::He seems relaxed:: Ratchet sent over the comm system to everyone but Sideswipe.

Everyone agreed silently.

Sideswipe ran his hand down Sunstreaker's helm. Ratchet thought he was going to cry, but instead be started laughing. Laughter, bright enough to lift the saddest of spirits. Laughter, happy enough to enlighten your day. Laughter, that definitely should** NOT** be coming from someone whose twin brother just died.

"Medical emergency," Ratchet declared, approaching Sideswipe, who easily complied.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Sideswipe was relesased from the medbay. He headed to the rec room, Ratchet behind him.<p>

_I can't believe it_, he thought. _He's not panicking, suffering from bond shock or upset at all! There's something wrong..._

Ratchet walked into Sideswipe as the latter stopped outside the rec room.

"Slaggit!" he cursed.

Meanwhile, Jazz and Blaster were playing a slow, sad tune. Ratchet realised that this was a funeral, and cursing was one of the activities guests were not encouraged to engage in during funerals. He slipped quietly into his position between Optimus and Ironhide, cursing silently.

Sideswipe walked up to the front of the hall to where something lay, covered in a blanket. Nobody had to ask what was underneath.

"Goodbye, Sunstreaker," he whispered in Cybertronian, as he lifted the cloth.

"Ready?" Optimus asked, also in his native tongue.

Sideswipe nodded. Bluestreak pressed a button, and Sunstreaker was lifted into the air on a moving platform. The platform then moved sideways, into a fire outside.

The Autobots watched as their comrade was gently lowered into the fire.

After a while, most of the Autobots moved away, including Sideswipe. Ratchet was the last one left standing, gazing out at the beautiful bonfire.

"Sunstreaker, I'll miss you. I really will. Even though you've been a downright nuisance. You've annoyed me since you were a sparkling. Were you born just to annoy me?" Ratchet pondered, as if Sunstreaker was right in front of him.

"Goodbye, Sunstreaker."

Then Ratchet turned and walked away.

On the far side of the rec room, Sideswipe was sitting on a couch, chatting with Jolt and Cliffjumper. They were all laughing, at least until Bluestreak came along and started talking.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile slightly at that. He collected a cube of energon and retreated back into his office.

_At least he's happy..._


	3. Gangnam Style

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own them. I also don't own Gangnam Style. I am not familiar with the dance, so I'll probably get some of the moves wrong.

* * *

><p>::Starscream's giggling:: sent Skywarp.<p>

::Screamer doesn't giggle:: came Thudercracker's response.

::Well he is. And he's also putting on what I reckon the squishies call 'sunglasses'::

* * *

><p>Skywarp looped the loop one last time in the sky, before landing back on the Nemesis. He unsuspectingly headed off to the rec room to get some energon, not expecting the sight that greeted him<p>

HEEEY, SEXY LADY!

Starscream was hopping from one foot to the other in the middle of the room, his hands crossed as if he was holding horse reins. He was still wearing the 'sunglasses'.

Skywarp stared, shocked. All thoughts of getting a cube of energon were evaporated by the sight of Starscream, and that of most of the other members laughing their vocal cords out. Skywarp's cooling jets switched on loudly.

Meanwhile, Thundercracker wasn't doing much better. He had offlined in shock and embarrassment on the other side of the rec room.

OP, OP, OP, OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

Starscream continued the horse-riding-hopping motion with his legs while twirling his right hand above his head.

Soundwave walked into the room and froze next to Skywarp, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Unit Starscream: insane," he managed, before offlining with a loud thud.

The other Decepticons laughed harder.

OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

Starscream struck a pose as the song ended. Needless to say, the pose brought a fresh wave of hysterical laughter from the onlooking Decepticons. The sight of the treacherous Second in Command lunging forwards with one hand on his chin wasn't a everyday sight, after all.

Skywarp groaned, collected his two trinemates and zoomed out the door, laughter echoing behind him.


	4. The Remote

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker flew to the planet Cybertron for the last time, in the form of the pulsing blue orb that was his spark. Upon reaching the planet's surface, he settled on the ground and was quickly absorbed into the core of the planet. It was dark and each of his footsteps echoed through the cold air.<p>

"Sunstreaker," a deep but gentle voice whispered to him.

Sunstreaker, once again with his body, bowed down so low that his helm nearly touched the ground. "Yes, my lord. I am here."

"Welcome home."

"Thank you, my lord."

The voice left Sunstreaker, who was suddenly transported from the dark and uninviting entrance chamber to a brightly lit corridor with a number of rooms. He started walking down the aisle and stopped upon reaching the door that seemed to call to him.

_Instinct_, he thought.

Sunstreaker entered the room. There was a berth on the left side and a table on the right. What interested Sunstreaker, however, was the screen at the far end of the room. There was a remote connected to it. Sunstreaker picked it up and pressed a button. The screen flickered to life, displaying a picture of...

Starscream?

Sunstreaker pressed another button and smirked at Starscream's reaction. An idea was beginning to form in his processor. He decided to experiment some more tomorrow.

Now, for some recharge.

* * *

><p>"Sunstreaker?" Cliffjumper exclaimed, shocked.<p>

"He's home?" Sideways asked.

"Sunny's back!" Runamuck grinned.

"He'll kill you if you call him Sunny," Runabout reminded him.

"He can't," Runamuck reminded him. "We have no weapons here. And plus, we're already dead."

"He's Sunstreaker," Runabout reminded him. "You don't know what he'll think of."

"It was always Sideswipe who was the creative one," Runamuck reminded him. "Sunny just followed."

"Sunstreaker was the one who invented Jet Judo," Runabout reminded him.

"Shut up," Cliffjumper growled.

"Uh-oh, here comes trouble!" grinned Jolt.

"We have a lot to explain," Runabout commented.

"Shut up," Cliffjumper growled.

"He already knows," Sideways said. "It's instinct."


	5. Ants in your Pants

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Heel Toe Polka. I made up part of the Ants in your Pants rhyme, though.

* * *

><p>Starscream skipped around in a circle, arms linked with Megatron before grasping his hands and beginning the dance again.<p>

Heel, toe, heel, toe, slide, slide, slide.

The pair danced on happily in the middle of the rec room, unaware of everyone else watching them. They both had expressions of pure bliss plastered to their faces, Starscream giggling occasionally.

Heel, toe, heel, toe, slide, slide, slide.

The other Decepticons were howling with laughter at the sight of their Commander and Second in Command prancing around the rec room. It didn't help that a particular Seeker was wearing a flowery pink dress.

Clap right thrice, clap left thrice, clap both thrice, slap your knees.

Skywarp entered the room and promptly offlined.

Turn around on the spot and be ready to start again.

Soundwave walked in and did the same.

Thundercracker casually strolled into the rec room, turned off the hologram projector, woke Skywarp and dragged a confused Starscream away from any further public attention.

* * *

><p>Megatron, First in Command of the Decepticons, sat at his desk, sipping on a cube of high grade energon. There was a knock at his door.<p>

"Come in," he called, remotely unlocking the door. He didn't feel like terrifying the wits out of Starcream(the obvious visitor) today, as the usually treacherous SIC had been obedient and quiet for the past few weeks. It was lucky for the unlucky Seeker that Megatron had not witnessed either of the dancathons.

Starscream stumbled into the room, tears streaming down his face. He threw himself at his Commander's pedes, sobbing piteously.

"Forgive me, Master!" he cried. "I was wrong! Please, lock me up!"

Starscream hiccupped slightly, his vocal cords crackling.

Megatron was confused. Did Starscream, his ruthless Air Commander and slippery Second in Command, just ask to be locked up?

"Why, Starscream?" he asked, softer than he had intended.

Starscream's tears faded and a cheeky grin spread across his face plates. His arms behind his back, he chanted in an unusually playful voice,

"I put ants in your pants and it made you dance.

I put jelly in your belly and it made you smelly.

I put my thumb in your bum and it made you dumb.

I put a bed-"

Megatron locked Starscream up in the darkest, coldest cell on the Nemesis.

* * *

><p>"At least he'll be quiet for a while," Skywarp sighed.<p>

"Yeah, we'll get a few moments of peace and quiet," agreed Thundercracker.

How wrong they both turned out to be.


	6. Unimpressed

I do not own the Transformers. All I own is a transforming alphabet.

* * *

><p>It had been one week since Sunstreaker joined them in the Allspark. He had been spending most of his time in his room, in front of that little screen. This wasn't unusual; newcomers often kept to themselves for a few weeks or so. But this obsession with that remote...<p>

The remotes were similar to the concept of guardian angels. As part of Primus, it was the duty of all the residents of the Allspark to protect the bot that showed on their screen. The remote allowed the guardian to send waves of emotion to their charge, or even control them. Usually, the second option was only used when things got desperate.

But Sunstreaker. He had been using his remote to humiliate, even torture Starscream. Sure, the latter had hurt him and his brother countless times. However, that still didn't make what Sunstreaker was now doing acceptable.

That wasn't to say that the little pranks weren't funny. Nobody else, maybe except Sideswipe, would've thought of making the Seeker dance around with a hologram.

But if this behaviour continued...

Primus mentally sighed.

_He'd let Sunstreaker have his fun for now..._


	7. Face the Music

I still don't own them. Or Let It Go, or the Barbie song, or My Little Pony.

* * *

><p>The Decepticons were sitting in the rec room, trying to ignore the grating screeches that were echoing through the Nemesis.<p>

"SNOW GLOWS WHITE ON THE MOUNTAIN TONIGHT

NOT A FOOTPRINT TO BE SEEN

A KINGDOM OF ISOLATION

AND IT LOOKS LIKE I'M QUEEN!"

Barricade raised an eyebrow at the other two Seekers, who were sitting on the couch next to him.

"Queen?" he queried curiously.

"THE WIND IS HOWLING LIKE THE SWIRLING STORM INSIDE!"

"So are you," grumbled Breakdown.

"COULDN'T KEEP IT IN

HEAVEN KNOWS I'VE TRIED!"

"What's heaven?" asked Sideways.

"DON'T LET THEM IN

DON'T LET THEM SEE!"

"Not as bad as hearing!" Knockout scowled. "This screeching is going to scratch my paint."

"BE THE GOOD GIRL YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE!"

"What's a girl?" asked Sideways.

CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL, DON'T LET THEM KNOW!"

"I don't wanna know!" semi-wailed Skywarp.

"WELL NOW THEY KNOW!"

"That Starscream is crazy, sure," Breakdown joked mirthlessly.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO!"

Skywarp blocked his audio receptors.

"CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!"

"You don't say?" he commented curtly.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR!"

"I wish I could."

"Don't we all?" Thundercracker asked.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Well I do!" Skywarp continued.

"WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO SAY!

LET THE STORM RAGE ON!"

"Uh-oh," groaned Makeshift.

"Uh-oh," repeated Soundwave.

Two minutes later, Starscream was still singing.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO!

I'M ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKY!"

"Poor Starscream," sighed Thundercracker. "Locked away in that cell."

"Poor me," grumbled Knockout. "Having to listen to him.'

"Hey, don't forget the rest of us!"

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO!

YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY!"

"That brings back unwanted sparklinghood memories," said Skywarp.

Thundercracker nodded his agreement.

"HERE I STAND!"

"I bet that cell's too small to stand up in," said Thundercracker sympathetically.

"AND HERE I'LL STAY!

LET THE STORM RAGE ON!"

Another minute later, the song ended.

"Ah, FINALLY!" shouted Breakdown.

The Decepticons erupted into cheers, until something ruined their day again.

"MY LITTLE PONY! MY LITTLE PONY!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp glanced at each other, the excused themselves to go for an afternoon flight.

"WHAT WILL TODAY'S ADVENTURE BE!?"

"Listening to Starscream screaming?" suggested Dreadwing, pinning his twin down to stop him from seeking out Starscream and killing him. Then he had a better idea and went outside for a flight, along with Skyquake.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE BY YOUR SIDE!"

"Screaming all the way," grumbled Barricade.

"All the way," echoed Soundwave.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL!"

"I repeat, what's a girl?" repeated Sideways.

"IN A BARBIE WO-O-ORLD!

LIFE IN PLASTIC!"

"Plastic? No wonder why he didn't get electrocuted when-"

"Shut up or I'll electrocute you."

"IT'S FANTASTIC!

YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR!"

Airachnid quirked her eyebrow. "Huh." Then she left the room to ask Megatron to shut Starscream up.

"UNDRESS ME ANYWHERE!"

The femme who had left the room a second before dashed back in, adding her screech to Starscream's.

"Er, no thanks," she said afterwards, before stalking away again.

"Shut up Starscream," protested Soundwave in the voice of two different Decepticons.

* * *

><p>"I hear singing," announced Arcee.<p>

"I only hear screeching," grumbled Ratchet.


End file.
